Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to adhesives employed in wafer bonding.
Description of the Related Art
Temporary wafer bonding/debonding is an important technology for implementing the fabrication of semiconductor devices, photovoltaic devices, and electrical devices of micron and nanoscale. Bonding is the act of attaching a device wafer, which is to become a layer in a final electronic device structure, to a substrate or handling wafer so that it can be processed, for example, with wiring, pads, and joining metallurgy. Debonding is the act of removing the processed device wafer from the substrate or handling wafer so that the processed device wafer may be employed into an electronic device. Some existing approaches for temporary wafer bonding/debonding involve the use of an adhesive layer placed directly between the silicon device wafer and the handling wafer. When the processing of the silicon device wafer is complete, the silicon device wafer may be released from the handling wafer by various techniques, such as by exposing the wafer pair to chemical solvents delivered by perforations in the handler, by mechanical peeling from an edge initiation point or by heating the adhesive so that it may loosen to the point where the silicon device wafer may be removed by sheering.